emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7706 (26th December 2016)
Plot David, Eric and Tracy head to the hospital to pick up Jacob and Leyla orders Pete to gather his family for another Christmas celebration. Nicola is delighted with her necklace and she and Jimmy are all loved up again. When Nicola leaves to see Laurel, Jimmy thanks Bernice for the necklace, but Bernice insists she didn't get anything. Zak has slept in the caravan and Cain questions which of them are worse with women. Cain allows Zak to stay in the caravan for a few days, but warns none this mess must come back on Kyle. Lisa takes her frustrations out as she clears up at the festive celebrations. Hungover Charity appears and questions what happened between her and Zak, explaining Zak still loves her. Kerry can't believe Joanie has ended things with Zak. Pearl ropes Dan into helping a soup kitchen. Zak arrives at Dale Head to talk to Joanie. Nicola shows off her necklace to Laurel when Ashley announces he doesn't like Nicola, as she's a gossip and a bad influence. Pete informs Emma, Finn and Kasim about Leyla's gathering for Jacob. Zak explains to Joanie that he did love her and part of him always will. He hopes to be friends for Kyle's sake, but Joanie is having none of it. Pearl is distraught as she's not found her necklace yet. Jimmy asks Dan if he sent Nicola a Christmas present. Brenda tries to listen in as Charity asks Lisa if she wants Zak back. When Joanie walks into the café, Lisa informs her that she played no part in this and states she won't be taking Zak back, although Charity thinks it's only a matter of time. Joanie tells Kerry that she' not sure she can be around when Lisa and Zak eventually reunite, but Kerry insists she and Kyle belong here. Ronnie informs Lawrence that he doesn't need expensive gifts. Joanie is packing up her belongings when Dan arrives back. She informs Dan she's leaving, and not coming back, but refuses to divulge where she is going and asks him not to tell Cain or Kerry. She begs Dan to distract Cain whilst she makes her get away. Jacob arrives back to a Christmas party. Jacob judges that Pete is wearing the worst Christmas jumper, but Emma becomes annoyed when Leyla comments it's a stupid jumper. Chrissie overhears Ronnie selling something over the phone. Joanie loads Kyle and their belongings into a cab as Dan stalls Cain. Confused Ashley sees Laurel and Sandy together and assumes they are going on a date. Laurel explains Sandy is his dad. Lisa feels awful for Joanie. Zak appears in the pub and asks to have a word with Lisa. Zak explains he isn't proud of any of this, but they belong together. Cain calls round to Dale Head to drop of a toy off. He's devastated to find a note Joanie has left for Kerry. Cain storms into the pub and announces Joanie has gone with Kyle. Cain can't believe Kerry knew of Joanie's plans, and Kerry works out Dan also knew. Cain grabs Dan and pushes him into a table. Dan admits he knew Joanie was leaving, but doesn't know where she's gone. Cain warns Dan he's dead if he doesn't see Kyle again. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Caravan *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage Memorable Dialogue Laurel Thomas: "Are you sure you're going to be able to manage?" Sandy Thomas: "Piece of cake!" Ashley Thomas: "Oh, yes please, and a nice cup of tea if you're making one!" (Laurel and Sandy laugh) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes